1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mark reading systems for reading multiple-choice answer sheets, for example of the type used for student testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There now is widespread use of pre-printed mark/read answer sheets presenting multiple-choice questions together with corresponding boxes in which the testor/examinee selectively enters a mark to indicate his/her chosen answer. Completed sheets are scanned by automatic optical mark reading (OMR) apparatus which determines which boxed area has been marked for each question. There are many prior patent references describing such automatic apparatus; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,430 and 4,219,736. The signals from the scanning apparatus are processed by conventional means such as a computer to calculate a number representing the testor's performance. Individual performances can also be compared with the computer-calculated average or norm of a group taking the test, or with regional or national performance norms, to produce a final comprehensive report for each examinee The test data for each examinee typically will be stored for possible re-analysis.
It will be understood from the above description that the identity of the examinee must be established directly on the answer sheet so that the correspondence between the examinee and the test results will be assured. To that end, answer sheets commonly used heretofore are provided with a number of vertical columns of so-called "bubbles", which are circular mark-entry regions, wherein the "bubbles" of any one column correspond to and are identified with respective letters of the alphabet. The examinee enters his name, as by printing the letters horizontally above the bubble columns respectively, and additionally spells out his name by inserting a mark in the column directly beneath. Thus, for the name "John Smith" marks will be entered in (1) the "J" bubble of the first column, (2) the "o" bubble of the next column, (3) the "h" bubble of the third column, and so on. When the answer sheet is scanned by the mark reader, the marks entered in these bubbles are detected, and corresponding data is entered in the computer to represent the examinee's name.
Although this "bubble" entry arrangement gives correct results, it has a number of disadvantages. One problem is that the bubble columns occupy a very large portion of the available space of the answer sheet, limiting the area which can be committed to the test questions. Also, entering the individual letters of a name is very time-consuming. This factor is particularly detrimental when students' names must be entered by administrative personnel or by teacher, e.g. in cases where the students are quite young. Accordingly, there has developed a need to avoid the disadvantages of the "bubble" data entry scheme used heretofore.